As Wide As the Sky
by astrogirl13
Summary: A father died because of guilt and regret…A son left behind to deal with it and to find his own way…. What if there was a twist thrown in? Another person, another life…. What will change and what will stay the same?


A/N: Helloooo, Naruto fan community. This is my first Naruto fanfic, but I hope I did well enough. It's not much but it is a start into what I hope will be a good story. I'm not totally sure where I will be going with it totally yet, but any feedback will influence me. A few notes I have to make are: 1. I have read many fanfics, but I am not an expert in Japanese culture. If I make a mistake, please let me know and pm me or leave a comment. 2. If there are any other mistakes plotwise, writing, etc, feel free to also let me know as I want to improve. Please no trolling though. 3. This will not be sticking close to canon as you can see I added a new character, so please no comments on how I am veering off from canon. Feel free to give me suggestions on what I should change or keep though. I think that wraps this up...so I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

 _Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love. -Mother Theresa_

~Chapter has been rewritten~

Chapter One: Another Beginning

Being the daughter of White Fang was never easy as people expected me to live up to my father's legacy. I tried my hardest to live up to their expectations even with my father's assurances that I didn't have to push myself so hard. He said he would always love me and Kakashi no matter what we did. I wanted to follow in his footsteps though and give it my all. And, give it my all I did. I blazed through the material at the Academy, going over the theory and applying in an instant. My father warned me of falling into complacency though, so I trained every aspect of a ninja's lifestyle. The hand seals, chakra control, taijustu, and even book knowledge. I worked hard on it all. I even asked my father what I could do to increase my speed and strength. He gave me a few exercises but held back on the rest as he warned me it would be too much for my age. Even with the small number of exercises, I was able to improve. With all my effort, I succeeded in graduating the academy at ten years old.

The moment I arrived home with a headband tied around my head keeping my wild mane of silver hair back and sky-blue eyes shining with happiness, my tou-san was waiting for me with that proud smile of his like he knew I would pass. That his little girl couldn't fail. I noticed the signs of stress he mostly hid though evidenced by the tightening of his eyes. His worries of me graduating early and finally entering into the real shinobi world. He still smiled for me though and that smile conveyed everything as he was a quiet man not prone to expressing his emotions loudly.

I ran over to hug him tightly and felt cocooned in the love he showed as he hugged me back. There was soon another presence that made itself known by wrapping its arms around my waist. I looked down to see my little brother, Kakashi, with his silver hair askew and his black eyes looking up at me in wonder. "Nee-chan, did you pass?"

I ruffled his hair and pointed at my headband. "Hai, see my new headband?"

He jumped up and down in excitement. "Can I try it on? Can I, can I?"

Tou-san interrupted us, "No, no, my little Kakashi. You will have your own when you graduate. We don't wear another ninja's headband."

Kakashi's excitement visibly deflated, but he was soon back to jumping around with a thought of something. I raised an eyebrow, seeing the emotions play out on his face. I knew not far into the future he would have to start concealing his emotions, but I treasure these moments with him still in his full childhood with no burdens. He stopped in front of me, still bouncing in place. "Nee-chan, we have a surprise for you!"

I glanced at tou-san and he only grinned. "Kakashi, why don't you go get it?"

Kakashi raced off and came back with an oddly wrapped bundle. He shoved it into my hands, even more excited. "Here, nee-chan!"

I gently grasped his gift and unwrapped it to find a box. Inside, I found a discount coupon for Old Man Hiroto's weapon shop. My eyes widened and I looked up to tou-san. "How did you get one of these? He barely gives these out."

Tou-san simply winked at me. "A ninja never reveals their secrets."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "That's what makes the best ninja!"

Tou-san chuckled and scooped Kakashi up, placing him on his shoulders. "Why won't we go use that now? I think you've earned a gift for your graduation, Sora."

I looked up at him in astonishment. "Really, Tou-san?"

With the praise and benevolence of the villagers, the children of the White Fang were never left wanting so Tou-san never tried to spoil us. When he chose to, it was usually for a good reason. With a simple nod, he responded, "Hai, unless you don't want a new weapon?"

I quickly shook my head and dashed to the door. "No, Tou-san. Let's go!"

He dashed after me. "Whoa, kiddo! Slow down."

Kakashi giggled at the burst of speed, but I slowed down as requested. Tou-san settled into the same pace as me, and we walked in silence for a few minutes. Kakashi's attention was focused on everything going on around him as he looked around in amazement at all the sights. Tou-san looked down at me. "Sora."

I looked up at him. "Yes, Tou-san?"

He paused for a minute in our conversation, lost in thought then continued, "What do you know of the Will of Fire?"

I blinked, not expecting this question, but answered, "It's what the Hokage talked about at our graduation ceremony. The will to protect the village even the ones who can't protect themselves."

Tou-san nodded. "Yes, but you do realize this applies to your comrades? Even the ones who won't be assigned to your team?"

I glanced at him wondering why my father was asking these questions. As if he read my mind, he responded, "I just wanted to make sure you knew why we fight. Why our village is considered one of the strongest. Even though we are at peace, the missions we do for the village help out in a small way or protect it. Please keep that in mind as you become stronger and rise up in rank. "

I smiled up at him. "Of course, Tou-san."

He beamed down at me and ruffled my hair. "That's my girl."

Kakashi then distracted him by pointing at something, asking him what it was. I thought on his words until we reached Hiroto's shop. Once inside, we were greeted by Hiroto himself. "Ah, the White Fang, one of my best customers. What can I get for you?"

Tou-san put a hand on my shoulder. "Nothing for me today. My daughter here just graduated from then academy, and I thought it was time she choose a weapon of her own."

Hiroto tilted his head to the side. "Not the one to inherit your famous tanto, eh?"

Sakumo shook his head. "I think she'd be better with something that gives her more range."

Old Man Hiroto came out from behind the counter to circle me, eyeing me up and down. "Yes….yes…I can see that." He then glanced to Kakashi. "This little one looks like it might be good for him one day."

Tou-san just smiled a little. "Hopefully, that won't be for a while."

"Of course! I wouldn't want to lose my best customer," Hiroto exclaimed.

He then looked down at me. "What would you like to test, young lady?"

I looked around the shop, eyeing all the various weapons on display. He had everything from tantos to nunchakus and more. Tou-san had said something with more range…. I looked around until I saw something leaning against the wall in a corner. "What's that?"

Hiroto looked over to where I was look and walked over to it. "This is a bow and arrows, little lady. I've hardly had anyone buy any of these. I must say you're the first one to even notice it in a decade."

I followed him as he picked it up and held it out to me "Hold it in your hands. See how it feels."

He positioned it in my hands so that I was holding it correctly, and then handed me an arrow. "Take a shot at that target in the back."

I looked at him questioningly and he helped me position myself into the correct stance for shooting. Tou-san backed up out of the way as he did this. "That's it. Back straight, bring it back until it touches the corner of your mouth, and then…release!"

I let it fly and watched as it hit near the center. "Good job! Why not try another on your own?" He praised.

He handed me another arrow and expected my stance to make sure it was right. I assumed it was correct as he said nothing, aimed for the target, and took a breath in then released. The arrow sped through the air to hit the target in the middle. Tou-san's smile beamed at me in pride. "Good shot, Sora!"

Hiroto also beamed at me. "I think we have a natural 'ere!"

I bit my lip and glanced at him. "Are you sure…?"

He nodded wildly as he started to buzz around, grabbing arrows and two quivers from around the store. "Little lady, I don't lie to my customers! Now, I'll get you some real arrows also some blunted for practicing on a moving target.."

Once he finished gathering the supplies, he rang everything up and included the discount I handed him. My father waved at him as we left, "Thank you, Hiroto! We'll come again!"

I could hear Hiroto's shout from outside. "You better!"

On the way home, I stared at the bow in my hands thinking to myself. This is the beginning…of my ninja career!


End file.
